Fairground rides, e.g., roller coasters, are known in which one or more vehicles is/are guided along a circuit which is disposed on a tower-like support construction. To enhance the enjoyment of the ride, the goal of the designers of roller coasters is to provide the highest-possible number of steep and fast circuit sections. This can be facilitated, for example, with steeply ascending or descending circuit sections, and in extreme cases even vertical circuit sections, loopings or similar configurations.
The problem with such fairground rides is that in the event of a breakdown—the more spectacular the design of the circuit is—the requisite, comprehensive and, above all, rapid recovery of the passengers can be ensured either not at all or only with great effort since generally, especially in the case of self-propelled vehicles, the necessary access needs to be installed in such a way that every position on the circuit can be reached.